The Heart Wants What It Wants
by ThePhenomenalLunaticLucy
Summary: Yes, this is based off of Selena Gomez's song, I liked it and thought I would make a one-shot based on it, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!


Ava didn't know why she was so stuck on Jon Good, the man was trouble from the moment she had laid her hazel eyes on him, and everyone told her that he was the WWE's resident man whore, but she thought that if anyone could break through those walls he had built around himself, it could be her.

And eventually, she mustered up what small amount of courage she had (courtesy of Jack Daniels) and walked up to Jon one night at a bar as they celebrated his best friend Sami's birthday (aka Solomon Crowe)

"Hey Jon, you got a minute, I'd like to speak with you in private"

Jon looked at her from top to bottom, took a gulp of his beverage, then nodded as he got up from his stool and followed Ava towards the exit

Once they were outside, the cold air hit them and Ava instantly regretted forgetting her leather jacket

"What did you want to talk about girly and make it quick, it's fucking cold" Jon snapped, making Ava flinch, instantly regretting wanting to talk with him

Ava then gazed to the floor, trying not to start crying

"Um, you know what? I forgot what I wanted to talk to you about, we can go back inside now, it wasn't important anyway" Ava quickly turned back to the entrance of the bar, but Jon grabbed her hand before she had a chance to react

"Ava, I know what you wanted to talk to me about, I'm not some dumbass that's completely clueless about what happens around the locker room, I know you have feelings for me, I overheard you and AJ talking about it a few days ago, and even though I may seem like a heartless asshole, I'm not, so even though what I'm about to tell you may sound cruel, it's not my intention to hurt you"

"Go on…" said Ava as she felt her heart drop to her feet

"I have feelings for you too, I've liked you since our days in NXT, and you were the only girl that could actually make me watch a Divas match, but as much as I like you, I can't act on these feelings, I'm too much of a fucked up guy to be involved with a sweet girl like you, you could have anyone in the roster if you wanted, all those rumors about me are true, I do sleep around, I did come from a fucked up family, my mom was, or probably is, still whoring herself out for drugs, my dad is in prison for trying to kill my sister, and I did use drugs when I wrestled in Puerto Rico, my life is far from perfect Ava, and you deserve someone who isn't a fuck up like me, I'm sorry, but I'm not the man you want"

Tears were slowly falling from her eyes, she knew he had a bad life, but she didn't think it was that horrible

Before she could speak, Jon was already making his way back to the bar, leaving me out in the cold

"I lost him…" she whispered

Ava then went back inside the bar, swiping the tears away furiously and heading towards the karaoke bar that was in full swing, the host was already asking for volunteers and she was the first one to raise her hand, she told the host her name and what song she wanted them to play then grabbed the microphone and waited for the host to tell her when to start singing

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the lovely Ava Martinez singing for us today, let's give her a round of applause!" the host then gave the DJ a thumbs up and the song started, and Ava started to sing

_You got me sipping on something_

_I can't compare to nothing I've ever known_

_I'm hoping that after this fever I'll survive_

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

_Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm going to make it out alive_

Ava noticed Jon's eyes were on her, and she had to look away for fear she would start crying during the song

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice because I won't hear_

_You might be right, but I don't care_

_There are a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

Ava knew that Jon hadn't stopped looking at her, and a part of her was glad he was still watching her sing, she wanted him to know how much he meant to her, as she sang the second part of the song, she could feel more tears cascading down her cheeks

_You got me scattered in pieces, shining like stars and screaming_

_Lighting me up like Venus, but then you disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture_

_Hell over trip, no more so_

_Finding a way to let go_

_Baby, baby, and no I can't escape_

While she sang the chorus again, Ava closed her eyes and all she could see was Jon, as much as she loved him, and she knew for a fact that he loved her too, she had to realize that he would always keep himself distanced from her

_This is a modern fairy tale, no happy endings_

_No wind in our sails_

_But I can't imagine a life without _

_Breathless moments, breaking me down, down, down_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice because I won't hear_

_You might be right, but I don't care_

_There are a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants_

_It wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants_

The song ended and when Ava stepped off the stage, she noticed that Jon had left; she could feel her heart shattering, thinking that she really did lose any chance of being with Jon

She noticed that Colby and Joe (Roman Reigns) were looking at her with concern, but she didn't want their concern or pity

So Ava turned and made her way out of the bar

"Ava wait"

She heard her friend Sami calling her, so she looked over to see him making his way to her

"Who knew you had a great singing voice?" Sami teased, making Ava blush

"Oh stop it, Sami"

"I'm just stating a fact, girly"

Ava smiled at Sami

"Happy Birthday Sami, sorry I'm being such a Debby Downer"

Sami's cheerful demeanor changed to somber

"Ava, you're my best friend, and I hate seeing you and Jon like this, I know Jon loves you, but he's afraid of him hurting you, his past made it hard for him to get close to anyone, everyone he let in ended up walking away from him or he'd be the one to walk away from them" Sami sounded like it hurt to talk about Jon's hardships, Sami is Jon's best friend and he knew the hell Jon went through in his life

"Sami, I'm not giving up on him, no matter what happens, I won't ever give up trying to win his heart, we may be hurting each other now, but I know sooner or later, we'll be together"

"Don't ever give up hope Ave, he'll come around"

"I won't" Ava then gave Sami a hug before she bid him goodbye

As Ava walked towards her car, her phone rang and she quickly picked it up without checking her caller ID

"Hello?"

"It's Jon; meet me in my hotel room when you leave Sami's party, we need to talk"

And just like that, the call ended

Her heart began beating intensely, wondering why Jon wanted to meet up with her

Ava then got on her car and made the drive back to the hotel she was staying at, asking herself why Jon would want to talk to her after he had basically shot her down, but at the same time, she was secretly happy that Jon wanted to speak with her, she hoped and prayed as she drove that Jon would reconsider giving her a chance to be with him

Once Ava arrived at the hotel room, she made the trip to Jon's room, her legs feeling like jelly the closer she got to his room

'I can do this' Ava told herself as she finally reached his room, she knocked on the door and waited for Jon to answer

After a minute, Jon opened the door and allowed Ava to go inside his room

"You needed to talk to me?" Ava asked, feeling rather nervous

"I just have to ask you something, and you have to be completely honest with me" said Jon, looking distraught

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why me?" asked Jon

"I'm sorry?" Ava was now confused

"Out of all the other guys in the locker room, you decided to fall for me, me, a guy from the roughest part of Cincinnati, a guy with a crack whore mother and a dad who's in and out of prison, why did you fall in love with me?"

Ava walked slowly towards him, a small smile forming on her lips

"I fell in love with you because you were different than the others, sure the other guys may have the looks and the bodies, but I didn't fall for that, I fell for you because of you crass sense of humor, the way you laugh at Joe and Colby's completely cheesy jokes, and how excited you get before a match, I fell for you because you have such a sweet side to you that you try to hide, but I see it every time, especially when the young fans ask you for an autograph, I don't care about your past Jon, I care about the now, and right now, I want you, no man has such a strong hold on my heart like you do, they say the heart wants what it wants, and I want you, no one else"

Jon took hold of Ava's waist and pulled her towards him

"But what if I hurt you? I would never be able to forgive myself if I ever did something to you"

"Jon, you could never hurt me, I know we'll have our fights and arguments here and there, but I know for a fact that you would never lay a finger on me, we'll say things we don't mean, but as long as we forgive each other and keep moving on, I know we'll be ok"

"You're that set on being with a piece of shit like me?"

"Hey, I never want to hear you talk that way about yourself in front of me again Jon Good, you're not a piece of shit, you're the most funniest, kind, craziest man I've ever laid eyes on and I wouldn't change a damn thing about you"

"I love you" those words were all it took for Ava to become a teary, weepy mess

"I'm sorry it took me so long for me to realize it, but I just can't hide it anymore, I love you Ava, and I'm sorry that I put you through hell"

Ava smiled through her tears as she hugged Jon

"None of that really matters anymore; we're here now, together"

"Yeah, together…"

"You realize Ava that this means you belong to me now"

"I'd rather belong to you than anyone else; I'm yours and yours only"

"I love you Ava"

"I love you too, Jon"

As Ava stood wrapped in Jon's strong, protective arms, she knew that her heart had made the correct choice in choosing Jon to be the man she wanted to be with

Ava was a bit worried about what the future had in store for her and Jon, but she knew that as long as Jon was there along for the ride, she had nothing to worry about….


End file.
